Make My Song Take Flight
by PhantomFanGirl
Summary: All I wanted was a bride, a woman who would love me for me, and me and my music come alive again. *A Phantom/Fiona drabble. This is my first time doing this in the Phantom's POV, so please be gentle*.
The Phantom of the Opera

 **Disclaimer: The movie/musical doesn't belong to me, but to Andrew Lloyd Webber. I decided to try out a little snippet on the _Final Lair_ scene in the Phantom's point of view. This is my first time doing a snippet in this character's point of view, so I ask that you please be gentle. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

All I wanted was a wife. I wanted someone who would accept me for me, not the man in the mask, but the man with a horrid, ugly face; who wouldn't scream, run away, or laugh at me. Someone to share my own joys and sorrows with. I thought I could find that in Christine, but it all proved too good to be true when she betrayed me and ran into her Vicomte's arms, all the while speaking of the horrible things I would do to them. I was so heartbroken that for the past six months, I thought nothing could sustain me. Without Christine, I couldn't make my music come alive, let it soar like she did.

Then Fiona, her twin sister, and my other student, had come. She still believed me to be her angel of music their deceased father sent to them, the one who would keep his word and make her voice to shine. It made me so happy in my heart she thought that way of me. I began to think of Christine less and less as I began to tutor Fiona. When she sang, her voice was off key and pitchy at times, but with the right amount of tutelage and effort, we were able to make her voice sound like a beautiful songbird. That was the moment when I realized I didn't need Christine, but Fiona to sing my music. It was only she who could complete it, complete me.

After the six month reprieve, the managers decided to hold a masquerade ball to celebrate the New Year. Fiona wore a very light purple dress with short, ruffled sleeves, while white boots were placed on her feet. She enjoyed talking to her sister, whispering something to Christine to which I later found out would have something to do with Christine and the fop's engagement. They intended to keep it secret, but nothing is kept secret from the Phantom of the Opera in _his_ Opera House.

A few moments later, I interrupted the celebration, presenting my opera, _Don Juan Triumphant_ , to the poor foolish, quivering managers. I told them they already knew what my instructions were and to abide by them. I gave a little insinuation about the chandelier incident, as I knew they didn't want a repeat. I surprised everyone by saying instead of Christine singing the lead role, I wanted Fiona to. Of course, the next morning, Andre, Firmin, Raoul, Christine, Carlotta, Piangi, Madame Giry, and Fiona decided to meet in the manager's office to discuss the recent turn of events.

Fiona's voice was progressing, but she still needed more practice and discipline, and with me as her guide, she would be able to sing my opera with ease. Carlotta at first accused the poor girl of being behind everything so that she could be in the limelight, which was clearly preposterous, considering she was there the night I made my appearance and my demands. Christine stood up for Fiona, which made me angry. Fiona should have stood up for herself and silenced that wretched woman.

After Madame Giry read my 'sincere' note from me, Christine yet made another decision for her sister saying she wouldn't do it, while making her sister leave the room, _to which Fiona complied to._ Then Christine's oh so brilliant fiancé hatches a plan to capture me during my opera. As if that would have worked!

Another terrible rehearsal had been endured. Signor Piangi kept messing up his verse and Reyer had to repeatedly go back multiple times and give him the same key. It was enough to make me want to cry out in rage, but I was able to restrain myself.

Fiona went to the cemetery during one of the rehearsals to ask guidance from and visit her father. She really missed her father and sung with heartfelt and vehement tears about how she wanted to continue going with her life without relying on him all the time, and how much she missed him. I comforted her through my own song, under the 'angel of music' disguise once again. And again, the Vicomte and his fiancé interrupted, taking Fiona away from me. I vowed war and revenge on them both.

Now the devastating part of my tale begins. The Opera House performed my opera a few nights later. Fiona and I brought passion and other secret, seductive feelings out of each other. But she thought I was Piangi because of the Italian accent I added to my voice. But my happiness of having her perform with me in my opera was short-lived when she felt my mask and revealed me for the police to see. I placed the ring on her finger after declaring my love once more to her, but then her deceitful sister had to come from behind and remove my mask and wig for her to see. Unable to bear the sight of Fiona looking at my horrid face any longer, I took her and fled from the theatre and we ended up in my lair.

The bride standing before me now was not a happy bride. Her face was contorted in fear and amazement while she looked down on her wedding gown, absent-mindedly fiddling with the ruffles of the bodice. She was nervous of becoming married to a man. But she didn't understand how much I needed her in my life. I don't know what I would do if she wasn't here with me now.

I presented the wedding veil to her when she met my gaze and she immediately gasped, turned and ran away. I grabbed her arm gently to try to stop, but it became an endless pulling and tugging game, with her ending up on the floor. I reached down to help her up, but her questioning voice stopped me.

" _Have you gorged yourself at last in your lust for blood?"_

I knew what she meant. Buquet was the first person I killed because of his relentless pursuing of me. Plus, the managers' refusal to obey my note caused that demise. Piangi was my next kill because I believed he was no longer worthy to be Don Juan and touch such a beautiful creature as Fiona. But for her to insinuate that I would kill _her_ as well sent a stab of pain to my heart. Her sister and soon to be brother-in-law have filled her head with lies about me.

" _Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?"_

 _Was she suggesting I would violate her innocence?_ Never; never would I do anything to a woman I love without her consent. I will not be the man Buquet was, constantly spying on the ballerinas and regaling them with tales of myself. The mere fact Fiona would think of me in such a manner…it was almost hard to control my temper.

" _That fate which condemns me to wallow in blood has also denied me the joys of the flesh…"_

She finally managed to move herself from off the ground and stare at me with the same expression she had before. I reached my hand out to try to touch her soft face, but she turned away, most likely revolted by the idea of becoming a bride in her early age, and most likely, my face. Why was I born with such an accursed face?

" _This face, the infection, which poisons our love…"_ She still refused to turn around and face me, but I noticed her tense a little when I said "our love". Ah, so she recognized it as well.

" _This face which earned a mother's fear and loathing…_

 _A mask my first unfeeling scrap of clothing…"_

All throughout my life, I wondered why my mother never loved me. Just because I was born with a deformed face, she couldn't stand to look at me; nor could I be in her presence for a long amount of time. After wearing a bag for most of my life, I settled on a mask to cover the half of my face that was disfigured. It always remained covered and lacked emotion, just like I resorted to doing, before I met Christine and Fiona.

Fiona turned to face me then, with the one emotion I cannot stand, it sends rage through my body. _Pity._ I do not need anyone's pity! All I wanted was someone's love! My mother never gave it to me, and neither did Christine. I thought Fiona would be different, but this time, I will not lose her! I will not! I will destroy anyone who tries to take her from me.

I moved towards her with angry steps and indignation filling my voice.

" _Pity comes too late!_

 _Turn around and face your fate!"_

I swiftly turned her around and placed the veil firmly on her head before moving into her line of vision, grabbing her shoulders, and yanking her forward to meet my deformed face as I sung out the last lines vigorously.

" _An eternity of this before your eyes…"_

It seemed to take moments for Fiona to contemplate what to say so as not to incur my anger. She is a wise woman indeed.

" _This haunted face never holds horror for me now."_ So she was never afraid of my face. Christine never had the same opinion. I moved to my throne to find the flowery bouquet in between the mannequin's hands. I took out the wedding bouquet and came back to Fiona placing them in her hands firmly before hearing a woman's voice whom I never wanted to hear again.

" _It's in your soul that the true distortion lies."_

Christine Daae, what a pleasant surprise…and wait…there's someone near her…someone whom I loathed more than her…

" _Wait! I think, my dear, we have guests!"_ I said to Fiona with a sarcastic chuckle. At her questioning gaze, I gestured to the gate and she looked over and saw two people she were happy to see.

"Fiona!" they both called to her.

"Christine! Raoul!" she cried with joy as she ran to the gate and they all tried to reach through the gate to get to each other. That sight sickened me. I wasn't going to let her go back to them so easily. She will be mine one way or another.

" _Sir, Madame, this is indeed an unparalleled delight!_

 _I had rather hoped that you would come!_

 _And now, my wish comes true, you have truly made my night!"_

I walked over to the chair and angrily removed the mannequin and sat down on the throne like the king of the labyrinth I was. Then the boy started spewing out his silly, desperate pleas for his dear sister-in-law to be freed.

" _Free her!"_ he demanded with a snarl.

" _Do what you like, only free her!_

 _Have you no pity?"_

Again with the pity. This was really beginning to get on my nerves. I squashed it to the back of my mind, and looked to Fiona with a mocking face and I replied, _"Your brother and sister make a passionate plea…"_

" _Please, Raoul, Christine, it's useless…"_ Fiona cried out to them as she still continued to struggle to get to her family. I wish she would stop doing things to break my heart. I don't want her to leave me. Just watching her trying to reach her loved ones makes my heart shatter.

" _We love her!"_ the boy started again. When will he learn?

" _Does that mean nothing?_

 _We love her!_

 _Show some compassion!"_

I laughed out loud. Compassion? Did he seriously want me to display a sentiment that was denied to me from the world? A world who shunned me? Despised me for who I am? Why should I give compassion when I haven't received it?

" _The world showed no compassion to me!"_ I snarled out, glaring at the two on the outside of the gate.

" _Fiona...Fiona_ _…let us see her!"_ This time, both of them implored vehemently to me. I decided to answer their request and let them enter my domain.

" _Be my guest, sir, Madame…"_

I sat up from my throne and lifted my hands to raise the portcullis to invite our wedding guests in. After making sure I wasn't going to do something devious, they came under the gate and ran to Fiona, who hugged them back with relief.

Watching the scene of family love and compassion made me sick to my stomach. If only I was granted a life such as that…if only I had a loving family…

It seemed inevitable at this point. Fiona was going to leave me and never come back. But, wait…focusing on the boy…gave me a splendid idea to keep her with me forever.

" _Monsieur, Madame, I bid you welcome…"_ I put my hand down which lowered the gate, but no one was paying attention because they were too absorbed in each other. But not for long.

" _Did you think that I would harm her?"_ I questioned, as I went behind my chair and grabbed the red Punjab lasso. This was the most perfect, diabolical plan I have ever devised. I drew nearer to stand behind the boy and still no one noticed. Perfect.

" _Why should I make her pay for the sins which are yours?"_ I placed the noose around his neck and hoisted him high in the air, so all he could do was stand on his tiptoes and hold the lasso away from his neck with one hand and with the other he held the part of the rope which held him high in the air.

Both girls screamed as I moved away from them and began mocking the oh so prominent Vicomte.

" _Order your fine horses now!_

 _Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes!_

 _Nothing can save you now, except, perhaps, Fiona…"_

I turned around and noticed Fiona and Christine huddled around the now imprisoned Vicomte, trying to figure out a way to get him out of the rope. Nothing would do any good unless Fiona offers her love for me.

I walked in swift strides towards my bride and grabbed her by her arms and practically dragged her to meet my gaze. I could hear Raoul struggling to get out of the rope and try to reach me and free her. Christine tried to help her when I started to drag her to me, but there was no way she could keep up with me. It was no use.

I looked into Fiona's eyes as she looked at me while trying to free herself, but I tightened my hold.

" _Start a new life with me!_

 _Buy his freedom with your love!_

 _Refuse me and you send your brother to his death!"_

She tried to move out of my grip by furiously moving her arms, but there was no escaping from me. She kept going lower and lower until she hit the floor. I grabbed her arms to make sure she saw my face as I sung out the last lines.

" _This is the choice!_

 _This is the point of no return!"_ I released her and went to my organ and played a loud resounding chord before removing my hands from my keys, waiting to hear her decision. Instead of Fiona's voice, I heard Christine's voice from near Fiona.

" _The tears I might have shed for your dark fate…grow cold and turn to tears of hate!"_

Tears of hate? For endangering her beloved? Oh, Christine…

" _Christine, Fiona, forgive me…_

 _Please forgive me…_

 _I did it all for you and all for nothing!"_

You poor boy, of course you did! You made this plan without thinking it through, without thinking of the consequences, but it's now too late. This is the point of no return.

" _Farewell my fallen idol and false friend!_

 _We've had such hopes and now those hopes lie murdered!"_ Christine stood up as she sung this and glared at me as if to explain to me that I was the one who betrayed her when she betrayed me.

" _Too late for turning back!_

 _Too late for prayers and useless pity!"_ I replied back in disdain.

" _Say you love him and my life is over…_

 _Either way you choose, he has to win!"_ At least the boy finally understands that I will win no matter what the challenge is.

" _Past all hope and cries for help…_

 _No point in fighting…_

 _For either way you choose, you cannot win!"_

I moved away from my organ, picked up the veil, and moved to the Vicomte, who was guarded by Christine, and Fiona stood in front of them, arms outstretched as if to protect them from me. Did she truly think I would harm Christine, the Vicomte, who is on his last leg, and her, because she was protecting them? I love her! I would never hurt her!

" _So do you end your days with me, or do you send him to his grave?"_ I questioned Fiona showing her the veil and her expression looked so confused and torn as if she didn't know what to do. Tears were already streaming down her face, and I once again felt guilty for making her so upset and hurt. But Fiona needs to understand that I am hurting too. All of this is hurting me.

" _Why make her lie to you to save me?"_ Raoul sung out interrupting our moment. I noticed Christine come near me with imploringness in her eyes, but I refused to give heed. She would never betray or deceive me again.

" _Angel of music, who deserves this?"_

Angel of music! What a faux title! What good has that ever done for us but draw a wedge between us?

" _Why do you curse mercy?" Because I was never given it!_ When will these dense people understand that I had a terrible and rough life that was worse than theirs? The world does not revolve around them!

" _Past the point of no return…_

 _The final threshold…_

 _His life is now the prize which you must earn!"_ I looked directly into Fiona's eyes and motioned to the helpless Vicomte, his life still in my grasp.

" _For pity's sake, Fiona, say no!_

 _Don't throw your life away for my sake!"_ The boy really wanted to die for the sake of his sister-in-law to be happy, but will anyone realize that she would always be happy with me, if she would _choose_ to be with me and says she loves me!

" _I fought so hard to free you…"_ That line made me want to laugh so hard. If he did, he wouldn't have forced his sister-in-law into my opera just to satisfy his own needs.

" _You've passed the point of no return…"_ I sat down on my throne and turned away as Christine came near on her knees, desperately pleading for her fiancé's life, which would do her no good.

" _Angel of music, you deceived us…"_ Who is 'us'? How dare she imply that I deceived them both?

" _We gave our minds blindly…"_

I felt a hand on mine, and I looked down to see Fiona holding her hands out to me while sitting on her knees, her eyes imploring me to let her brother-in-law go free. "Please…let Raoul go…" _Only if you would say 'yes'!_

I immediately jumped off my throne, and glared straight into Fiona's eyes and she jumped back and went to the floor once more as I whispered enraged the words which could have described this event. "You try my patience." There were no words exchanged between us except the three words which could decide where any of this would go. "Make your choice."

I turned away from the trio and a long silence ensued before I heard Fiona's quiet voice.

" _Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known?_

 _God give me courage to show you, you are not alone…"_

I felt her hand on my shoulder and before I knew what was happening, she had me facing her and then she pressed her lips against mine. Oh my, her lips felt so soft and passionate. I had never been kissed by woman before, and this woman has shown me the kindness and compassion I was missing. After what felt like an eternity of kissing me, she released me and gave me a hug, an embrace so strong that I wanted to cry. I wanted to hug her back, but this was my first hug, so I didn't know how to react. Then she was kissing me once again.

After our lips parted, we could simply do nothing but stare at each in love and adoration. It was then when I realized how proud of her I was. She made a decision based on what _she_ wanted not what her family members or anyone else wanted. She loved me, I could see it in her eyes. But at this point, she was no longer looking at me. I noticed a brief glance at me and then she looked towards Raoul, who was still stuck with the rope bound around his neck. I knew what she wanted me to do. She wanted me to free him.

With one last look we shared, I went to my candle stand and removed a candle from the stand, and went over to the boy to release him. The urge to kill almost overwhelmed me, and I went in for the kill when I heard Fiona scream, " _No!_ " That was when I realized I could never betray her. If I killed the Vicomte, then I would lose Fiona forever, and I couldn't let that happen. I lifted the candle and struck the Punjab lasso with it, causing it to fall from the air and the Vicomte to drop to the ground.

Suddenly, the mob's chant was not very far away…

" _Track down this murderer, he must be found!"_

I turned away once again for the trio and commanded, _"Take her, forget me. Forget all of this!"_

" _We must hunt down this monster, this animal who runs the ground!"_

" _Leave me alone! Forget all you've seen! Go now, don't let them find you!"_ I screamed when I didn't hear any feet moving. I moved away from my organ and went to my throne and sat on it, my heart breaking. I wanted my angel to stay with me, but I couldn't have her taken down with me. I wanted her to live a happy life, even if it is without me.

" _Revenge for Piangi! Revenge for Buquet!"_

" _Take the boat, swear to me, never to tell the secret you know of the angel in hell!"_

" _Too long he's preyed on us, but now we know…_

 _The Phantom of the Opera is here, deep down below…"_

The pounding of the mob's chants were in my ears so much that I couldn't stand it. _"Go!"_ Still, no one was moving? I turned to see Raoul and Christine trying to pull away a stubborn Fiona who looked at me with love and longing in her eyes, not wanting to leave, and that hurt more than any of the other incidents I had in my life. But she has to go. She has to leave, at least for my sake.

" _GO NOW! GO NOW AND LEAVE ME!"_ I jumped from the throne and ran towards them, screaming this commanding outburst and they finally turned around and ran out of my lair and away from me.

A few moments later, the sound of the cymbals playing the _Masquerade_ song which was sung at the masquerade ball every year. I slowly walked to the monkey and knelt down to touch the monkey while heartbreakingly singing the signs that applied to my life.

" _Masquerade…_

 _Paper faces on parade…_

 _Masquerade…_

 _Hide your face, so the world will never find you…"_

I heard the swishing of a dress, and I looked up and turned to see Fiona coming back. Maybe she was back to stay with me…but wait…why is she taking the ring off her finger and holding it out for me to take back? No…she couldn't be leaving me…she couldn't…no…

" _Fiona_ _, I love you…"_ I clung to her hand, hoping desperately that she wouldn't leave me. She glanced back at Raoul and Christine, who were waiting on her. They wore stern expressions on their faces, and Fiona wore a pleading look to not make her leave me.

I squeezed Fiona's hand for emphasis to show how much I love her. She has completely filled the empty void in my heart; she was the one who made my soul and my music come alive again. She was my _heart_.

Fiona looked back at me, with tears streaming down her face and her hands were shaking uncontrollably. She moved her hands to my face and leaned in and gave me another passionate, sweet kiss, to which I accepted wholeheartedly. When she let go, she was still crying and looking back and forth between me and her family, and my heart was torn once again when she slowly released my hand and placed her hand on her mouth to cover up her gasps and left with Raoul and Christine.

"I love you…" I could only whisper over and over as I stared at the ring in my hand and then back at the place where Fiona had been. It seemed to me she was still there staring at me with longing in her eyes and her hands outstretched to take the ring back. I want you to, Fiona! Please come back to me!

But it was too late as Raoul helped into the boat and she huddled herself in Christine's arms, crying.

" _Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime…"_ Christine sang in the distance while staring at Raoul, who was rowing the boat away from my lair.

" _Say the word and I will follow you…"_ Raoul replied, returning the gaze.

"I love you, Fiona, I love you…" I cried as well and it hurts me to continue to hear her cries. I held the ring to my cheek and savored the feeling of it having been on her finger. Fiona…

" _Share each day with me, each night, each morning…"_ Christine sung once more, and it took all of my strength and willpower not to want to go after the boat and take Fiona away from them. She deserves better.

With both our hearts broken, I looked one last time at my love and sung with all the love and sadness in my voice:

" _You alone can make my song take flight…_

 _It's over now, the music of the night…"_

I placed the ring back on my finger and went to sit on my chair. I placed the black cape over the throne and did a little 'magic trick' that made me disappear. As soon as I landed on solid ground, I slowly and solemnly began walking the labyrinth grounds, thinking only of my Fiona, and how Christine and Raoul forced her to leave me.

They believe this is over.

But it isn't.

It's never over.

I shall return, and Fiona will be with me, and we can begin our new lives together.

* * *

 **HALLEJUAH! EIGHT PAGES FOR THIS ONE SHOT! EIGHT! Please review! This is my first Phantom point of view one shot, so please be gentle. See you later.**


End file.
